Let's Watch Charmed!
by kaytee83
Summary: AU. What if the Charmed Ones find out there's a TV show about them, and decide to watch it. Just how different are they from the TV characters? Today's episode is... Which Prue Is It Anyway? Woo!


A/N: If you find that the characters here are completely different to the show, trust me, they're supposed to be. All will be revealed in a hopefully humourous way in the next chapter. Or serious. It could really go either way. But bear with the story, I won't promise, but I can say very convincingly that it'll be worth it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's Watch Charmed!  
  
Chapter One: Problems and Possessions  
  
  
  
Phoebe burst into the living room. She found her two sisters Piper and Prue sitting on the couch reading a book and doing a crossword accordingly.  
  
"Piper, Prue," she gasped, "I just found out the most amazing thing!" She was now standing behind Prue, and glanced over her shoulder at the crossword her sister was musing at. "23 across; oracular."  
  
Prue blinked, then jotted down the answer absentmindedly. She stared at the now completely-blank-but-one-answered puzzle in confusion.  
  
Piper closed the book on mechanics she was reading and looked at Phoebe with some interest. "Phoebe? You seem awfully... hyper today."  
  
"I don't think hyper is right. More like... ambiguous. Apprehensive."  
  
"What does ambiguous mean?" asked Prue, embarrassed.  
  
"More than one meaning. I feel like I could go either way." Phoebe explained. "12 down; recompensate." Phoebe added, once again darting a quick look at Prue's crossword.  
  
Prue scrawled down the answer, then once again stared blankly at it.  
  
Piper sighed loudly. She was beginning to feel annoyed at the length of time it was taking for Phoebe to tell them what the 'amazing thing' was. And she really wanted to get back to reading her book.  
  
"Turn on channel 29!" Phoebe said.   
  
Piper obliged, grabbing the remote. Infomercials.  
  
"Wow. This is great," she said. "I put down my book from which I'm trying to learn to watch some stinkin idiot with a hoover sucking up stupendously huge piles of dust. What now Phoebe?"  
  
"Just give it a minute, Piper!" Phoebe snapped back.  
  
Piper clicked her tongue irritably. "Phoebe, do you know what? Sometimes you can be the biggest and most annoying bi-"  
  
"Guys!" Prue suddenly yelped, "Come on! Piper, I'm sure if you give it a minute or two, Phoebe will explain what's going on. Phoebe, don't rise to the bait." *You know Piper likes to argue* she said to Phoebe telepathically.  
  
Piper suddenly looked incredibly offended. "Are you two thinking about me?" She raised her hands in her anger.  
  
"No, no Piper," Prue squealed, "just, just let Phoebe explain. You know the whole anger triggers power thing..." she said. Piper hated being reminded that she shouldn't get mad at them in case she accidentally used her power. It happened a lot. Piper liked to yell.  
  
"I was on this web-page, and I searched for 'Charmed', you know, just in case there was a site other than "the charmed ones: how to kill, destroy and break them or just physically kick their asses from time to time. And there is! I got like a million hits!"  
  
"What?" Piper snapped, brow furrowed.  
  
Phoebe nodded and continued. "I went on a couple of these sites and... and... oh God you'll never guess it!"  
  
"Um... there's a TV show. About us?" Piper suggested smirking.  
  
Phoebe stared at her. "How did you..." she muttered, then pulled out a piece of paper and began to read. "Three sister witches Piper, Prue and Phoebe make up the Power of Three, otherwise known as the Charmed Ones. The TV show is all about how they face up to evil demons and warlocks while still overcoming the trials of everyday life. Starring Shannen Doherty and Holly Marie Combs."  
  
"No way," said Prue, "if people know about us then how didn't we know? Wouldn't they be at our doorstep either trying to get an interview or trying to set us on fire or something?" She adjusted her woolly pink hat and pushed out her breasts.  
  
"Well," Phoebe smiled, "let's find out! It's about to start."  
  
They settled down to watch the show. Phoebe TK'd up the volume, and Piper quickly Astral-P'd (I love the way I can shorten and abbreviate their powers) into the kitchen, returning with popcorn which she refused to share with anyone.  
  
"Who are Shannen Doherty and Holly Marie Combs?" Piper said after a while.  
  
"Who cares? Probably some no-name small timers. Especially that Doherty one. Sounds like a loser." Guess who said that. Bet it wasn't Prue. Oh looky, it was! What a surprise. Now that, my little chookies, is an example of a BAD joke. And I got bags of em!  
  
The commercials finally stopped. After five hours. "And now Phoebe has a problem in the love department while Piper gets possessed again in Charmed. Oo-er" the announcer sang.  
  
"Announcers are stoopid," Prue announced (ha ha) See THAT was a good joke. Now read it a few times to get the full effect of its hilarity.  
  
"It's unrealistic already!" Phoebe yelled, "I don't get problems!"  
  
Prue laughed at her.   
  
"What does it mean possessed again?" Piper ranted. "Again? I've only been possessed like... 14 times!"  
  
"Shh. It's starting."  
  
Silence fell as the show began. 


End file.
